A common method of creating barricaded spaces or crowd control is by the use of movable barricades.
Movable barricades are used in a wide variety of applications. Some examples are:
Parks
Parking
Restaurant
Street Fairs
Carnivals
Construction Sites
Police Activities
Ski Resorts
Private Pools
Sports
Universities
Military
Concerts
Airports
Stadiums
Golf
Parties
Camps
Rental Companies
Malls
Casinos
Convention Centers
Theaters
Zoos; and
Other Events.
The barricades are often modular units, which can be configured as needed for each use. Typically, multiple barrier units are set up as needed and then moved away and stored until the next use.
In the prior art, such barricades are usually made of metal. However, metal barricades are heavy, hard to maneuver and set up, tend to rust/corrode, and take up a lot of space to store between uses.
Thus, it is desired to have a method and system for creating barricaded spaces or crowd control which overcome these prior art limitations.